Femme Fatale
by C-Andrea
Summary: Bella es una mujer segura, hermosa e inteligente, muy conciente de esto aprovecha y juega sus cartas para conseguir lo que quiere. La vida le cambiara cuando el pasado la golpee y cuatro hombres lleguen a su vida.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer

**FEMME FATALE**

Prologo

—Felicitaciones Isabella, siempre haces un excelente trabajo –mencionaron los presentes, la revista que dirigía se ubicaba en el marco de las más vendidas y con mayor posicionamiento en América, y eso claro esta, era gracias a mi trabajo.

Dando las gracias a todos poniendo la sonrisa de siempre, aquella que todos conocían pero que pocos sabían que era falsa, me encamine a mi departamento, quería después de tanta palabrería inútil, hipocresía y cumplidos falsos estar sola.

Puedo admitir que tengo lo que siempre soñé, mi trabajo, mi carrera, mis departamento, mi auto, todo lo que tengo en mi vida es por que así lo he querido y he luchado con toda mi fuerza para lograrlo.

¿Soy feliz?... Supongo, como lo dije antes tengo todo lo que siempre soñé, sin embargo falta recorrer un largo camino para encontrar la felicidad, esa palabra que encierra tanto y a la vez nada, la puedes tener en un minuto y al otro simplemente la pierdes tan fácil como llego.

—Buenas noches Señorita Isabella –Saluda el guardia de mi edificio con aparente cordialidad, como si no me diera cuenta que me desnuda con la mirada cada vez que me ve.

Soy hermosa, lo se, no hay modestia, se lo que tengo y se muy bien como utilizarlo a mi favor, se como convertirla en mi mejor arma y conseguir lo que quiero, puedo poner a mis pies a quien se me venga en gana. Hay que sacar provecho de lo que se tiene ¿no?, y no hablo solo de belleza, soy ingeniosa e inteligente… Se como volver loco a un hombre cuando lo quiera, se el odio y la envidia que despierto en las demás, pero ¿me importa? No, claro que no.

**Bueno esto es algo muy distinto a la Bella de siempre, de hecho todos los personajes son muy diferentes. **

**Espero que este inicio les haya interesado.**

**El primer capitulo lo subiré en unos 2 o 3 días, mas o menos. **


	2. Interesante

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephany Meyer. **

**FEMME FATALE**

Capitulo 1. Interesante

El área de diseño se renovaba, hoy llegaría un nuevo jefe de edición, era necesaria mi presencia en el recibimiento de este nuevo personaje, lo único que me importaba es que cumpliera su trabajo a cabalidad.

—Isabella te presento al nuevo editor, el es Jasper Hale –Un hombre muy apuesto, debo admitir. Vi como me recorrió con la mirada, como detallo cada parte de mi cuerpo, intento ser discreto pero yo estúpida no soy.

—Bienvenido Jasper mucho gusto en conocerte, espero que seamos grandes compañeros de trabajo

—Igualmente, he oído mucho acerca de ti, es un gran honor hacer parte de tu equipo de trabajo –dijo extendiéndome su mano a modo de saludo y… Oh sorpresa es casado, la sortija que llevaba claramente me lo indicaba, pero a fin de cuentas eso no tiene importancia.

—Espero que solo cosas buenas –Exclame sonriendo

—Sin duda, tu trabajo es muy valorado –contesto sin soltarme la mano, sonreí para mis adentros, el pareció percatarse del hecho de nuestras manos juntas y las separo descolocado.

Decidí mostrarle personalmente las instalaciones, sentía curiosidad por el, no lo voy a negar, algo así como un presentimiento, suena estúpido, lo se.

— ¿Entonces acabas de llegar de Seattle?

—Si, tanto mi familia como yo queríamos cambiar de ambiente, y la verdad yo ansiaba encontrar un trabajo como este, y que mas que New York para hacerlo. Aunque debo reconocer que me sorprendí de sobremanera con la contratación

— ¿Por qué? Si confías en tus capacidades no debió sorprenderte –dije con una sonrisa que sabia que sacaba suspiros.

—Eh… claro, es… solo que supero todas mis expectativas – _¿Mencione que tengo un gran poder sobre los hombres? _

—Pues me alegro Jasper, tu esposa debe estar orgullosa

— ¿Eh? –Reí hacia mis adentros, señalándole el anillo que se posaba en su dedo, quien sabe que estaría pensando, se quedo como suspendido en el aire mirando la argolla.

—Si, toda mi familia esta orgullosa

— ¿Tienes hijos?

—No aun no, Alice y yo llevamos poco tiempo de casados

—Habrá tiempo para todo –Ciertamente habrá tiempo para_ todo. _

_¿Y yo que decía que solo me importaba su trabajo?... Como no. _

Luego de dejar a Jasper instalado, me dispuse a trabajar. Había sido un día agotador, solo tenia en mente llegar a mi departamento, darme un baño de burbujas y dormir.

No todo sale como se planea, todo quedo reducido a una inesperada llamada de Charlie, mi _padre_.

—Bella Hola

—Papa, ¿a que debo el honor?

—Te llamaba para avisarte que le di tu numero a Jacob Black ¿lo recuerdas? –Charlie no se iba por las ramas pretendiendo que solo quería saber como estaba su hija, obviamente necesitaba un favor

—No lo recuerdo, ¿Qué necesitas exactamente?

—Es Jacob, el hijo de Billy Black, tu vecino cuando vivías en Forks, y… Bella no solo llamo por que te necesito, también quería saber como estabas

—No me digas… -dije sarcástica mas para mi que para el —si algo recuerdo, pero ¿Qué pasa con el?

—Es solo que necesita ayuda, se acaba de graduar de la universidad y necesita un trabajo

— ¿y es que yo tengo cara de bolsa de empleo?

—No seas descortés, tienes muchos contactos, influencias o como se llamen, úsalos y ayúdalo, el hace poco esta viviendo en New York. Cuento contigo Bella –Y colgó sin siquiera dejarme replicar, _¿no que quería saber como estaba? _

Suspire. Ahora resulta que tengo que apadrinar a un chico que necesita de trabajo, tengo un leve recuerdo de él, tenia 14 años en ese entonces, ¿que puede guardar mi memoria de esa época? poco, muy poco.

Charlie solo olvido que no solo le dio mi número si no también mi dirección, en mi departamento tenia a Jacob Black, mucho mas grande de lo que recordaba y definitivamente este espécimen era todo un hombre, había crecido en las partes indicadas y era verdaderamente atractivo. No era la única sorprendida con la apariencia, claramente vi la mirada de Jacob devorarme, igual a la de todos los hombres sin ni siquiera un dejo de discreción. Estaba acostumbrada ya no había novedad.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, en un principio me negué a recibir tu ayuda, a pesar de compartir la infancia juntos no nos conocíamos, te fuiste muy pronto de Forks, pero Charlie insistió tanto, ya sabes como es.

Ciertamente no sabía como era, que yo recuerde Charlie nunca había hecho nada por mi, aparte de pagar el instituto mientras viví con el.

—No te preocupes, no hay problema, déjame tu currículo, y veré que puedo hacer. ¿Me dices que eres Administrador de empresas?

—Sí y tengo una especialización en Gerencia Financiera –contesto sonriendo

Luego de un conversar un rato en mi sala, resulto que el tipo era interesante, se me daba fácil hablar con el, tenia 25 años, algo tarde para graduarse de la universidad pero parecía con algo mas que testosterona en el cerebro, tenia dos años menos que yo, sin embargo no parecía en nada.

—Bella nuevamente muchas gracias. Me gustaría invitarte a cenar para compensar por este favor ¿Qué opinas?

—Me encantaría, pero hoy estoy agotada, si quieres lo dejamos para el viernes o sábado.

—Claro Bella –asintió resignado dejándome ver su decepción. —Yo te llamo. Hasta luego

—Hasta luego Jacob.

Sonreí, en un solo día había conocido a dos hombres interesantes, muy interesantes a decir verdad ¿Quién lo diría no?

La semana se había pasado volando, el trabajo estaba cada vez mas pesado pero como siempre divertido, Jasper era muy bueno en su labor, muy responsable, más puntos positivos a este hombre que se ponía cada vez mas nervioso con mi presencia, parecía que amaba a su esposa, y veía el desconcierto cuando me miraba embelesado. Pobre, pero mi culpa no es. Quiero ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar.

Efectivamente quede con Jacob el viernes, preferí que nos encontráramos en el restaurante a las afueras de New york a que me recogiera en mi departamento, quería llegar sola a casa así que es mejor llevar su propio auto.

—Estas hermosa Bella

—Gracias Jacob

Desplego toda su caballerosidad con migo, si pudiera me hubiera bajado la luna, _que cursi, _pero así era, lo triste es que si pretendía algo mas, tenía que esforzarse muchísimo, yo valgo mucho y una cena no es suficiente. Pero cabe decir que me divertí a lo grande, hablamos de muchas cosas, el trabajo, que por cierto le conseguí una entrevista en una importante compañía financiera, de sus logros, los míos, de su familia, de los sueños, de la vida.

—Ha sido una velada increíble, Bella, de verdad que me da mucho gusto haber compartido contigo.

—Igualmente, lo disfrute mucho.

Veía su indecisión seguramente estaba planteándose la idea de invitarme a su departamento o que se yo, pero hoy no iba a ser el día, eso lo tenia mas que claro.

—Yo… eh Bella, me gustar…

—Hoy no Jacob –lo interrumpí acercándome peligrosamente a el—he pasado una increíble noche pero estoy cansada, tal vez en otra ocasión. -Le susurre es su oído, dejando que mi respiración lo traspasara, sentí su temblor y sonreí satisfecha.

—Nos vemos Jacob –concluí dándole un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, me subí a mi auto y en ningún momento di la vuelta atrás.

Era domingo y debía ir al supermercado, necesitaba muchas cosas y aunque quisiera quedarme todo el día en la cama, no era perezosa y debía aprovecharlo, por cierto el día estaba con un sol maravilloso.

Había resultado tal como lo espere, aunque tenia el dinero para hacer lo que me plazca me encantaba caminar por el parque, ver la gente divertirse, los niños correr, los ancianos de la mano, porque aunque parezca increíble aun hay parejas que se aman a pesar de los años... Yo quiero algo así para mi, no se si le persona indicada para mi ya halla llegado a mi vida o todavía se encuentre muy lejos, no tengo prisa todo a su debido tiempo, por ahora disfruto con mi libertad y claro con la vista de este parque, que esta alejado de todo conflicto, es tranquilidad pura, lejos del ruido de los coches, de las fabricas, de bares o restaurantes, es solo un lugar para pensar. Es gratificante estar solo contigo mismo.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de toda tranquilidad

—Bueno

—Quiero verte –Esa inconfundible voz

—Estoy ocupada, no puedo

—No me digas, ¿y es que lo pájaros te ocupan mucho?

—por lo que entiendo ya me estas viendo

—Voltea a tu derecha -Ordeno

—La verdad no se me antoja Emmet, si quieres ven donde estoy, yo no me voy a mover.

Escuche un gruñido de su parte y luego solo el pito indicándome que había colgado, en menos de un minuto lo veré a mi lado. ¡Wow! Solo fueron 15 segundos

—me estas evitando Bella –Afirmo sentándose a mi lado, ni siquiera lo voltee a mirar

—No es cierto, he estado haciendo cosas más agradables

— ¿mas agradables? –inquirió sarcástico

—como oíste

—No juegues conmigo y mírame cuando te hablo –Con tranquilidad absoluta voltee mi vista hacia el, con la sonrisa impresa en mi rostro.

— ¿Estas consiente de que con esa sonrisa tuya mueves montañas?

—Absolutamente

—Bella, concédeme una noche, salgamos a cenar mañana

—No creo que pueda Emmet, cuando dije que estaba ocupada hablaba en serio

—Te gusta sacarme de mis casillas ¿verdad?

— ¿Por fin te diste cuenta? –pregunte con burla

—Mira Bella te recojo en tu oficina el lunes

Emmet era demasiado confiado de si mismo, si yo lo era el me superaba mil veces ¿Qué se creía? No me mando nunca mi mama ahora lo va a hacer el… See claro.

— ¿Tanto te aburre tu novia, que vienes a sacarme citas a la fuerza? –inquirí sonriente

— ¿Celosa? –Ahora si que me reí con ganas

—Para nada, lo poco que sabes de mi puede mostrarte que no hay posibilidades. Así quisieras Emmet, no cabria ni la pequeña duda.

Gruño frustrado, y yo reí con más ganas, la frustración de Emmet era tan divertida.

—Si me disculpas debo irme, que tengas buena tarde Emmet. –dije levantándome de la banca en la cual estábamos sentados, hasta que sentí su mano agarrando fuertemente mi brazo. Su cuerpo quedo muy pegado al mío… Emmet McCarthy era aquel hombre a quien nadie le negaba nada, había crecido con todas las comodidades que pudiera desear donde solo necesita levantar un dedo para complacerlo en lo que deseara, era un Don Juan en toda la expresión de la palabra y la desesperación que le causaba que no cayera rendida a sus encantos era tan divertida.

—Vas a cenar mañana conmigo Bella, no lo olvides –susurro muy cerca de mi boca, ni siquiera me inmute.

—Que tengas suerte con eso –dije mas cerca aun pero sin rosar sus labios. Bajando mi cara y llevando lentamente mi nariz a toda la extensión de su cuello, acariciándolo suavemente, lo sentí temblar y no pudo ser más gratificante. Si quería que lo besara ¡lastima! Yo no quería, así que me fui, dejándolo parado sin hacer nada.

Definitivamente había sido un buen día. _¿A que no es divertido descontrolar a un hombre?_

**Hola **

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Se que Bella es completamente diferente a lo que se acostumbra normalmente, espero les guste. Ella es una especie de mujer fatal, no va de cama en cama ni esta con uno y con otro, es inteligente y sabe escoger, todos sueñan con ella pero de ahí a que ella cumpla esos sueños es imposible... o **_**casi**_**. **

**Espero les haya gustado. **

**Besos **


	3. Infidelidad

**FEMME FATALE**

Capitulo 2. Infidelidad

Hoy la esposa de un redactor me grito que era _una perra, roba maridos, que destruía hogares… _que novedad, la señora no pudo ser mas ingeniosa, a pesar de todo no soy nada de eso, al fin de cuentas son ellos los "fieles" maridos quien siempre cruzan la línea, quienes se dejan llevar por sus instintos, quienes terminan cayendo rendidos sin que ni siquiera yo haga nada para que suceda, yo se controlar muy bien mis sentidos, siempre manejo las situaciones de cualquier ámbito de mi vida, en mis manos esta el control, así que si la señora creía que me iba a sensibilizar porque esta sufriendo, porque su esposo es un buen hombre el cual yo estoy llevando por el mal camino y _bla, bla, bla_, dio con la persona equivocada, empezando nunca me involucrado completamente con un hombre comprometido y en segunda ni siquiera se de quien me hablaba… ¡Bah! Todos tenemos nuestros propios miedos muy dentro, nuestro propio dolor, lo importante es no dejar que eso nos maneje, y yo he aprendido a no dejar mi corazón expuesto para que me lo pisoteen, otra vez no, tan estúpida no soy.

—Bella, perdón ¿estas ocupada?

—No, sigue Jasper ¿Qué pasa? –tan metida estaba en mis cavilaciones que no sentí entrar a Jasper a mi oficina.

— ¿Hay algún problema en que pueda salir temprano hoy?

— ¿Cómo vas con tu trabajo?

—bien, he dejado todo adelantado, solo serán dos horas antes de la hora normal… lo que pasa es que tengo un inconveniente con…

—No te preocupes Jasper eres un excelente trabajador, soluciona tus problemas -interrumpí

–Gracias Bella, es solo que mmm…Alice esta algo enferma y pues ehh… vamos a ir al medico –dijo algo dubitativo _¿Alice?_ Ah claro, la esposa. Pero ese cuento de que esta enferma no se lo cree ni el, lo más seguro es que tenga problemas maritales y quiera arreglarlos, lo escuche el otro día peleando con ella por teléfono, solo fue un momento no me quede espiando como toda una chismosa, pero no hay que ser genio para deducir que en ese matrimonio hay problemas… Por lo menos me queda la tranquilidad de que yo no he hecho nada… _Aun_.

—Soy mujer pero a veces somos insoportables, vivimos armándose películas en la cabeza de lo más imaginativas –dije dándole a entender que no le había creído, primero me miro algo confundido y luego brillo en sus ojos cierto entendimiento

—Lo dices por la mujer del escándalo –tergiverso el asunto

—También por ella –finalice, se hace el tonto pero no lo es.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres demasiado atrayente? –Eso no me lo esperaba

—Algunas veces –sonreí mirándolo intensamente a los ojos, _demasiadas_ diría mejor

—Me lo imagino –y salió de mi oficina con una extraña sonrisa en su cara.

Sonreí, Jasper me gustaba, era algo así como el gusto a lo prohibido, tiene en su frente claramente el "no tocar, propiedad privada" y eso es lo que lo hace tan atractivo a mis ojos, además claro de su increíble físico y su interesante personalidad, pero por ese detalle me dan ganas a veces de probar y por ese mismo detalle de alejarme, irónico ¿no?

Después de un día agotador me dispuse a irme a mi casa, quería dejar de pensar en tanta tontería que hoy se me ha pasado por la cabeza… Bufe, _Emmet_. Se que el no se va a quedar tan tranquilo y quietecito por mi negativa, y hoy es el día de su dichosa cena.

¡Uh! lo atraje con la mente.

_Te recojo a las 7:00pm en tu oficina, no voy a permitir que te me escapes._

_Emmet _

Decía el mensaje que acababa de llegar a mi celular, no es que Emmet me desagradara, de hecho siempre me ha gustado de alguna manera, me divierto a cantidades con el, pero quiero dejar a un lado tanta tontería junta, empezando con la noviecita que tiene, que debe tener unos celos patológicos de lo intensa que puede llegar a ser. Además en ningún momento he considerado entablar una relación seria con el, así el me jure que dejara a su novia, ¡Bah! Todos dicen lo mismo, y yo no estoy para juegos, a menos de que sea yo la que los dirija.

Escaparme seria complicado, el seguramente sabia que yo iba a olvidar la esperada cena y cuando el me mandara el mensaje ya estaría listo para no permitir que me escapara, pues tampoco lo voy a hacer, faltan solo 10 minutos para las siete así que…

Ya recostada en mi cama la curiosidad me mataba, ¿Qué paso? Se lo obstinado y caprichoso que puede ser Emmet, entonces no entiendo porque razón huyo de esa manera.

Cuando salí de mi oficina lo vi hablando con Jasper, pero parecía que discutían, que extraño, no tenia idea que se conocían, ninguno de los dos me había notado y desde afuera veía la clara tensión que había entre los dos, al acercarme solo puede escuchar un _no te acerques a ella_, de parte de Jasper. Emmet al verme salió disparado sin siquiera saludarme, como quien dice que nunca me había visto en su vida.

— ¿Pasa algo Jasper?

—Oh Bella no te había visto disculpa… y no, no me pasa nada.

—Que pases buena noche, hasta mañana

—Lo mismo para ti –dijo dándome un prolongado beso en la mejilla.

Raro, muy raro, no tenia idea que ellos se conocían ¿pero de donde? Lo único que tengo seguro es que lo voy a averiguar, con la duda no me voy a quedar.

La semana siguió sin mas, era demasiado curioso el porque Emmet seguía llamando para vernos pero siempre decía que nos encontráramos en algún lado diferente de mi oficina, menos mal no sabia donde vivía, aseguraba que se le presento un problema importantísimo y tubo que irse corriendo, no quise preguntarle directamente de Jasper, quería manejar las cosas de otra manera. A leguas entendía que no quería venir acá, aun no se nada de eso, a decir verdad he estado bastante ocupada como para pensar en pequeñeces. Gracias al alto número de volúmenes vendidos de la revista, el trabajo esta siendo cada vez más exigente y pesado, han sido días agotadores estos. También gracias a esto estaba trabajando cada vez mas cerca a Jasper, entre los dos había una conexión, así lo sentía, el me gustaba y yo estaba segura que también a el, todavía se le ensombrecía la mirada cuando se me quedaba viendo detenidamente. No se como irán los problemas que tenia con la mujer, no me importa, pero lo que si puedo asegurar es que la química que hay entre los dos cada vez crece mas. Es una sensación muy diferente de la que siento por Emmet o por Jacob, el primero es demandante, igual de orgulloso y pedante a mi, a veces nos entendemos demasiado bien, estar con el es pura diversión, una buena entretención, y Jacob lo veo como un niño y no porque sea mayor que el, finalmente dos años no son nada, solo que me parece que le falta tanto por vivir, por aprender, es como si hasta ahora estuviera descubriendo el mundo, las conversaciones que llevábamos me lo confirman, me gustaba, si, pero era mas como de amigos, de compañerismo, de fraternalidad. No lo se.

Por fin viernes… El fin de semana, necesitaba urgentemente un descanso, tomar aire puro.

—Bella ¿estas ocupada? –Inquirió Jasper entrando a mi oficina

—No pasa

— ¿Te apetece un café? Haz trabajado toda la semana sin descanso, vamos y te relajas un poco.

Acepte sin mas, quería ir por ese café.

Caminamos por un parque cercano a la oficina hasta sentarnos en una banca con vista al lago. Adoraba estas banquitas

— ¿Qué piensas de la fidelidad? –pregunto de repente

—No pienso nada, solo no existe

— ¿No crees en ella, en que alguien pueda ser completamente fiel?

—No, creo en la lealtad, en el compromiso de una persona para con la otra, pero no en la fidelidad

—Entonces ¿Qué piensas de la infidelidad?

—Es una de las mejores maneras de no tener que escoger

— ¿A que te refieres exactamente?

—Una persona muchas veces necesita una respiro, un descanso de la rutina de su relación amorosa y por azares de la vida conoce a alguien que le atrae, que le gusta, que lo complementa, empieza a ser infiel, pero esa persona no piensa en escoger, en dejar a una por la otra; solo sabe que necesita a las dos ¿Por qué escoger una sola vida cuando se pueden tener dos?

—Tienes mucha razón en eso… Pero ¿estas de acuerdo con ello?

—No, pero es la vida real, por ejemplo un hombre casado pocas veces deja a su esposa por irse con su amante, puede vivir una relación doble por años pero nunca elige… como alguna vez escuche por ahí, _Necesito a una para amar a la otra_.

—Te has dado muchos golpes con la vida –No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, una muy cierta afirmación

—De eso se aprende ¿no? –Dije restándole importancia alzando los hombros —Por cierto ¿Por qué me preguntaste todo esto?

—Era solo curiosidad

—Jasper no soy tonta

—Digamos que tengo algunos problemas con Alice y solo quería escuchar una opinión –Claro… y preciso esa opinión tenia que ser la mía.

—puede que lo que te valla a decir no sea el mejor de los consejos, pero vive el presente, casi siempre nos enfrascamos en el pasado o en un lejano futuro, pero nos olvidamos de lo que tenemos en el momento, nos olvidamos del ahora.

— ¿Estas segura de eso? –Sabia con toda seguridad que se refería a mi, que una de las causa de sus problemas es mi existencia y por primera vez en la vida siento remordimiento, de lo puedo estar dañando. Es la primera vez que siento culpa.

— ¿Sabes que me gustas cierto?

—Si, lo se.

— ¿y sabes que amo a mi esposa?

—Eso también lo se

Fue lo único que pude decir pues su boca había cubierto completamente la mía, era un beso posesivo, de necesidad, de anhelo, Jasper besaba como si estuviera conteniendo tanta pasión, con tanta fogosidad, con tanta intensidad que me sorprendió.

Así como el beso inicio se termino, acabamos el café y nos dirigimos es silencio a la oficina a seguir trabajando, no es que no supiéramos que decir o que no supiéramos afrontar la situación solo no había nada de que hablar, era algo que los dos deseábamos desde que nos conocimos, claro que el con mas intensidad que yo, lo demuestra todo el tiempo, sin miedo a ser obvio, es algo excitante.

El fin de semana paso rápido, a pesar de querer descansar me vi obligada a llevar trabajo a mi departamento, soy muy responsable y es importante cumplir con todo, además hay una junta programada para el lunes y por primera vez desde que ocupo mí puesto de Directora General nunca he desconocido los motivos de las dichosas reuniones así que me tiene intrigada tanto misterio por parte de Aro, para la tal reunión de la que desconozco todo.

—Muy buenos días a todos los presentas –Saludo Aro, por fin sabría el motivo de esta junta —El motivo de esta reunión es la siguiente: Gracias al excelente trabajo de cada uno de ustedes y de su equipo de trabajo, hubo un significativo crecimiento en ventas de la revista y no solo hablo de números hablo también de su posicionamiento en el mercado, por esta razón he decidido que a ti Bella, te vendrá a ayudar alguien mas en tu puesto.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que… como que alguien mas?

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso Aro?

—Todos están de acuerdo con que el trabajo se ha incrementado arduamente. Y tu has sido la mas perjudicada Bella, es solo una forma de ganar rendimiento, debemos trabajar en las mejores condiciones para que mantengamos nuestra posición en el mercado y eso incluye trabajar de la manera mas efectiva. La persona que vendrá a trabajar con nosotros solo lo hará por una pequeña temporada, tiene un contrato de seis meses con la empresa y conoce a la perfección el funcionamiento de la revista, dirige una revista en Londres y es una de las publicaciones más exitosas. –Sentía que iba a explotar, ya odiaba al tipo ese antes de conocerlo, Aro tenia razón en lo que decía, pero ¡Diablos!, soy egoísta y no quiero compartir mi cargo con un desconocido. Además si es tan exitoso en su revista inglesa ¿Qué viene a ser acá?

—Soy totalmente capaz de sacar mi trabajo adelante sin ayuda de nadie. Así que Aro no estoy de acuerdo.

—Bella, la reunión no era un conceso, era simplemente de información, así que debes acatar las normas, además a quien más beneficia esto es a ti. Así que si no hay mas interrupciones quiero presentarles a Edward Cullen.

En ese momento entra un pecado hecho hombre, enfundado en un traje negro… Que cosita tan rica… No voy a negar lo que mis ojos ven.

—Es de gran satisfacción para mi trabajar en una revista tan conocida como esta, créanme que con mi presencia y mi ayuda esta va a ser la mejor de todas –El idiota se tiene confianza, claro el es un salvador que nos va a sacar del abismo. Estúpido tipo, estúpido Aro.

—Edward te presento a tu compañera, ella va a ser la persona con la que trabajaras de la mano.

—Mucho gusto Edward Cullen, espero que hagamos un excelente trabajo –dijo estrechándome la mano y mirándome intensamente a los ojos. Que mirada tan profunda, cuantos secretos habrá tras ellos…

—Igualmente Edward, soy Isabella Swan –dije tranquilamente como si interiormente no quisiera matarlo por meterse en mi trabajo o como si no quisiera abalanzármele.

_Esto definitivamente iba a ser divertido._

Hola

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero les haya gustado.

Ya Bella conoció a Edward, pero no va a caer como tonta, ni nada por el estilo, de hecho el tampoco, sino para ella no habría encanto.

Besos.


	4. Bruja

**FEMME FETALE**

Capitulo 3. Bruja

_._

_Jasper _

_._

Loco

Esta mujer me volvía loco.

Ya ni siquiera podía sacármela de la mente, estaba presente en todo. ¡Demonios! Me estaba trastornando.

Me descontrolaba con solo una mirada, con solo una sonrisa, con su solo aroma.

Y ella lo sabe, sabe que me vuelve loco, sabe que no puedo dejar de mirarla, sabe de mis dilemas mentales. Es una bruja. Una bruja con cara y cuerpo de ángel.

Nunca pensé que una mujer pudiera descolocarme tanto, amaba a Alice, ella es la mujer de mi vida, pero Bella… Bella es puro fuego.

Lo intuí desde que la conocí, desde que la toque por primera vez, pero ese beso… Ese beso era la confirmación, ella es pura pasión y eso me vuelve más loco aun.

Nunca había hecho algo así, amo a Alice por sobre todas las cosas y nunca pero nunca se me había cruzado por el pensamiento otra mujer, pero desde que conocí a Bella, es como si me olvidara de todo lo anterior. Tiene un poder sobre mí y por lo que me he percatado sobre otros muchos también para hacer lo que quiera y para descontrolarme. Y no es solo su extrema belleza, es lo que ella irradia, la seguridad, la confianza, la fuerza y el coraje con la que hace las cosas. No es de las mujeres que van por el mundo quejándose de sus desdichas y rogando por compasión o por cariño, ella tiene una gran fortaleza, que a pesar de que sufra por que me doy cuenta, soy demasiado persuasivo y tengo gran capacidad en sentir las emociones de los demás, ella sufre, a pesar de todo lo que tiene y de todo lo que puede hacer no es feliz y eso la hace mas atractiva a mis ojos.

Ni siquiera fui consiente de mis propios actos cuando ya la estaba besando, cuando por fin sentía sus labios contra los míos. Nunca había hecho algo así, nunca ni siquiera había pensado en engañar a Alice, ella era mi vida, pero estaba en esa banca, con esa sonrisa tan suya, no la que saca para deslumbrar, sino una natural, son su traje entallado que resalta mas sus curvas, con su cabello desordenado por el viento, sus labios rojos y carnosos… era una la visión de la pura sensualidad, yo simplemente no pude contenerme. Lo mas triste de todo es que no me arrepiento, en mi no hay ni un gramo de eso y me atormenta.

Antes de conocerla ya estaba teniendo problemas con Alice, y no me escudo en eso pero llevamos cinco años de casados y ocho juntos en los que la rutina nos esta acechando, a pesar de que ella es una maquina de irreverencia, de alegría, de acción y de cosas nuevas, todo se va apagando, se va marchitando, yo no quiero que eso le pase a nuestro matrimonio, quiero que ella sea la mama de mis hijos, envejecer a su lado, cuidarla para siempre…. Pero ¡Mierda! A veces ni siquiera eso me importa, puedo aceptarlo, estoy cegado por esa mujer. Totalmente cegado.

Hipócrita esa es la palabra correcta. Es lo que soy.

Le dije a Emmet que no se metiera con mi hermana, era esa clase de tipos que no valen la pena y que cada noche tienen una mujer diferente adornando su cama. Pero ahora soy yo el que esta engañando a su mujer.

Aun así no quiero a Rose a su lado. A pesar de que lo he visto unas pocas veces, me di inmediatamente cuenta que era un manipulador y mujeriego. Aun no he podido averiguar a quien buscaba ese lunes, tampoco es que lo halla intentado nunca, Bella me tiene hecho un nudo, pero tarde o temprano voy a saber cual es la zorrita que se esta revolcando con Emmet.

—Jasper es hora de la reunión, pasa a la sala de juntas –Me indico mi secretaria.

Por lo que pude entender Bella estaba furiosa por la nueva orden de Aro, ahora tenía que compartir su cargo con otro. Ese otro que también la miro como todos los demás, pero con emociones distintas y la expresión calculadora de ella daba algo de miedo. Estaba seguro que la situación no iba a ser nada fácil.

Esa tarde no hable mas con ella, de hecho desde el beso compartido el viernes no habíamos dialogado mas de dos o tres palabras y todas relacionadas con el trabajo, y no es que ella o yo nos estuviéramos evadiendo, así se iban dando las cosas, ella no es una mujer que huye y yo tampoco así que supongo que fue algo que debía pasar, que lo dos deseábamos pero algo a lo que no tenemos que darle la mayor trascendencia.

A pesar de que ya casi no aguante las ganas de ir y tomarla en su oficina, debo controlarme… tengo esposa.

.

_Edward _

_._

—Igualmente Edward, soy Isabella Swan –dijo con una extraña sonrisa extendiéndome la mano.

Esta mujer era preciosa.

En el mismo instante que la vi me dieron unas enormes ganas de atarla desnuda a mi cama y no dejarla salir de allí por lo menos por lo que queda del mes.

Era tremendamente imponente.

No seria hombre si no fijara en ella, es una belleza, sin embargo por encima se ve la clase de persona que es y no me interesa ni siquiera conocerla.

No menciono nada mas solo salió de la oficina a paso lento y desapareció de mi vista

—Edward, Bella no esta muy conforme con lo que acaba de suceder, solo quiero que tengas paciencia, puede ser terrible cuando se lo propone.

–No te preocupes Aro se manejar este tipo de situaciones.

Le creía, estaba seguro que cuando se lo proponía esta mujer podría ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo no creo que sea para tanto, finalmente solo vengo por seis meses y si lo es pues me gustan los retos… voy a domar a esa damita.

Debía ir a hablar con ella y coordinar el trabajo que debía realizar exactamente, después de todo me contrataron para trabajar en equipo junto a ella.

—Adelante –dijo cundo golpee a la puerta de su oficina

— ¿En que puedo ayudarte Edward? –pregunto sin siquiera levantar la mirada del monitor

—Trabajaremos juntos ¿recuerdas? Debemos empezar. Aro me envió este informa de la revista hace unos días y yo lo… -Calle cuando levanto su mano en señal de stop y levanto su vista hacia mi.

—Edward trabajo sola, ve y dile a Aro que te ponga trabajo en otra cosa, aquí no hay nada para ti. Puedes retirarte que estoy muy ocupada –aseguro impetuosamente mirándome directo a los ojos.

—Mira Isabella, esto es muy sencillo: me contrataron para trabajar exclusivamente contigo y no soy ni un asistente ni nada por el estilo, así que deja la furia que sientes porque de todas formas vas a tener que hacerlo, son órdenes ¿no? Y tú debes obedecerlas, después de todo eres una empleada aquí.

Nunca pensé que una mirada pudiera alojar tanta rabia y tanto fuego. Pero alguien debe bajarla de esa nube en la que esta.

—Tienes razón Edward hay que obedecer, puedes sentarte –dijo cambiando inmediatamente su semblante por otro tranquilo y sonriente ¿Qué tramaba? No creo que sea así todo tan fácil.

Empezamos a trabajar, era buena, realmente se merecía el crédito del éxito de la revista, sin darme cuenta trabajamos por mas de tres horas, fue provechoso.

Aunque a veces mi subconsciente me traicionaba.

Quería besar esos labios rojos.

Quería besarlos hasta el cansancio.

Quería que me dejara marcado con ellos.

Debía controlarme, pero me tensaba de solo imaginarlo.

Y ella tenia la culpa… culpa de ser así de atrayente, de segura, todo en sus gestos se notaba que lo hacia por provocarme, y lo estaba logrando. Las sonrisas, las miradas, sus gestos, la determinación con la que hablaba, como lentamente cruzaba la pierna dejándome ver más de esas largas y torneadas piernas, como se retiraba el cabello de la cara con aire inocente, como fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio. Esta mujer era condenadamente sensual y ella lo sabía.

Era esa clase de mujeres que se jactan de conseguir todo lo que quieren, así no la conociera sabia como eran las de su tipo, las que pensaban que con una cara bonita y un cuerpo perfecto podían doblegar a quien quisieran. Pero conmigo no podría. Iba a ser imposible.

—No mezclo el trabajo con el placer Isabella –dije de repente cuando propuso que almorzáramos juntos

—No te preocupes que yo tampoco. Y es Bella

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces que?

— ¿Qué pretendes entonces seduciéndome? –me sentí estúpido cuando mencione la pregunta y ella solo lo confirmo con la carcajada que soltó

—Pareces un adolescente cuando hablas, y para que no hallan malos entendidos yo no estoy "seduciéndote" solo estoy siendo amable.

—Yo no quiero ser parte de ninguno de tus juegos

—Yo no te he propuesto ninguno – dijo con una sonrisa demasiado pagada de si misma, con una sonrisa victoriosa que no supe como tomarla. Esta mujer me iba a traer problemas.

No dije nada y ni siquiera supe porque, estaba convencido que esta mujer estaba tratando de seducirme, pero su actitud y sus palabras de ahora demuestran lo contrario. Me sentí estúpido.

Lentamente se levanto de su puesto y con paso sinuoso tomo su abrigo y su cartera, la condenada sonrisa no dejaba sus labios y me desesperaba no saber la razón.

—Nos vemos Edward –dijo saliendo de la oficina y dejándome sentado allí como un verdadero idiota.

Podía ver a todos los hombres de esta revista babeando por ella, pero tendrá que quedarse con las ganas por que yo no me voy a dejar conquistar por solo una cara bonita. Una cara bonita que se esconde detrás de sabrá Dios que. Era notable el poder que ejercía sobre los demás, incluso las mujeres que aunque le tengan una gran envidia querían ser como ella. Definitivamente esa mujer era una bruja.

—Hola Tanya –Respondí al llamado de mi celular

—_Edward ¿Cómo te ha ido, porque no nos has llamado? _

—perdona, tienes razón pero hoy ha sido mi primer día y estoy algo ocupado, pero todo ha ido perfecto.

—_Eso pensé, que bueno que todo valla bien. Me imagino a tus pobres compañeras suspirando cuando pasas_

—Claro que no

—_See claro, pórtate bien no es que por Nueva York también dejes hijos regados_

—Calla Tanya no digas tonterías, que aun no he dejado ningún hijo por ahí –reí, ella siempre era así, conocía mi fama con las mujeres y no perdía oportunidad para decirme que era un descarado — ¿Como esta todo por allá, tu perfecto esposito como se ha portado?

—_Oye el siempre se porta bien. _

—No me digas –dije sarcástico

—_Edward_

—Tienes razón, dejémoslo así. Te llamo luego

Tanya es mi prima, desde pequeños nos hemos llevado muy bien, es una gran amiga y la quiero mucho. Pero no me gusta su esposo, siento que no es sincero con ella, siento que la engaña. Hay algo raro en ese matrimonio porque nunca lo he visto cariñoso con ella, sonriente o complaciente, siempre tiene esa mascara dura para con todos. Ni siquiera han tenido hijos y se que Tanya se muere por ser mama, por lo que deduzco el no quiere, ella siempre dice que no es el momento, que aun es muy pronto, pero puras patrañas, llevan juntos casi ocho años ¿si no es ahora cuando va a ser?

Solo llevo una semana en esta oficina y ya me siento de la casa. Es curioso como la relación con Bella sigue igual, trabajamos bien juntos, por lo que me entere fue donde Aro a exigir que cambiaran la decisión que había tomado con respecto a mi trabajo, pero en vista de que sigo junto a ella compartiendo su cargo, no sirvió de nada. Y me da satisfacción saberlo. Estoy consiente que se muerde la lengua para aguantarse todo, que aun no se hace a la idea de que tenga que tomarme en cuenta y que las decisiones ahora nos correspondan a los dos, pero mejor así, puede que se baje del pedestal en donde cree que esta y baje esa presunción que la caracteriza.

—_No me inventes mas cuentos, ya se por que no puedes venir acá, el hermano de tu noviecita trabaja en este edificio, te lo encontraste la vez pasada y eres tan cobarde que no has vuelto. _

Bella estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien cuando entre a esa oficina, tenia esa sonrisa vanidosa en su rostro. Claramente el otro tipo la divertía por que solo se reía. Mentiría si no dijera que estoy prestado todo el cuidado a esa conversación.

—_Sabes Emmet te lo ganaste por ser tan insistente, recógeme a las 7_

— _¿y por que aquí no? Según tu son solo ideas mías, entonces ven por mi, solo ten cuidado por que la oficina de Jasper esta muy cerca de la mía. _

Y colgó, yo seguí como si nada mirando los informes que venia a revisar con ella, como si no me diera cuenta de que ya no hablaba y de que me miraba insistentemente.

—Ya puedes dejar de actuar como si no estuvieras prestando atención a lo que decía

—No estaba prestando atención a nada

— ¿de verdad? No se porque yo creía que si

—Solo vine a revisar contigo estos documentos si es que quieres trabajar.

—Claro, contigo siempre –afirmo tomando lo papeles y sonriendo. Algún día le iba a borrar esa sonrisita hipócrita de la cara.

En ocasiones me desespera. Lo peor es que no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo.

Condenada mujer quiere poner a prueba mi autocontrol, quiere saber hasta donde soy capaz de llegar.

Divertido, porque este juego lo juegan dos y yo también puedo. Después de todo soy un hombre que consigue lo que quiere y las mujeres nunca han supuesto un problema para mi, se dominarlas, se manejarlas a mi gusto y Bella Swan no será la excepción, vamos a ver quien cae primero si ella o yo.

**Hola **

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

**Nos vemos luego **


	5. Descubrir

**FEMME FETALE**

Capitulo 4. Descubrir

.

_Bella_

.

Edward era un tipo interesante.

Me gustaba. Y me gustaba mucho.

No podía negar que era muy atractivo, su porte, su ancha espalda, sus manos, sus rasgos finos y fuertes, sus misteriosos ojos verdes, su… su cuerpo entero.

Pero no era solo eso, y lo peor es que no sabia a ciencia cierta que lo hacia especial, que tenia de diferente a los demás. Me miro casi como todos, aunque no igual, en sus ojos ahí una chispa, un fuego que quiero descubrir. Hay algo mas en el que me atrae de una forma que hace mucho nadie hacia y que quiero revelar, necesito saber que lo hace diferente. Necesito saberlo y dejarme de tonterías.

Sabia que el me deseaba, me di cuenta la primera vez que trabajamos juntos, se notaba en sus gestos, en sus expresiones, hasta en sus palabras cuando afirmo que no quería ser ninguno de mis juegos. Lo cierto es que ya era parte de uno y yo no iba a descansar hasta ganarlo, hasta salir victoriosa. Me encantan los retos, me encanta ser merecedora de tanta atención, de tantas miradas, me encanta saber que esos hombres harían lo que yo quisiera y no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de saber si con Edward va a ser distinto. Por que a pesar de que se que hay atracción por su parte, esta prevenido, esta reticente a dejarse llevar, o seguramente al igual que yo no piensa caer tan fácil. Si, no le he propuesto ningún juego, pero ya esta compitiendo sin siquiera saberlo.

Cuando digo que me gusta manejar las situaciones a mi antojo y no perder el control, es enserio, y no voy a permitir por nada perderlo.

Empezamos a trabajar después de almorzar, admitía que éramos buen equipo trabajando, y me encantaría saber en que mas seriamos tan buen equipo. El tipo debe ser todo un Dios en la cama.

Después de unas largas horas trabajando terminamos hablando de todo un poco, lo estaba conociendo. No se como paso pero estaba conversando con Edward como si fuéramos grandes amigos.

—Me imagino todos los corazones que rompiste de adolescente

— ¡Nah! Mi vida amorosa de adolescente fue casi nula

—Si claro, me imagino. Debiste ser aquella chica inalcanzable, por la cual todos suspiraban.

—No, la verdad no. Aunque no me creas -dije cuando alzo una ceja en señal de incredulidad —siempre he sido muy solitaria, desde niña mi refugio fueron los libros, desde siempre ame la lectura, ya no leo con la misma frecuencia que cuando tenía 17 años, ya no me queda tiempo, pero cuando lo hago es una actividad enteramente para mi, haciendo algo que disfruto de sobremanera.

—Me sorprende oír eso

— ¿Por qué, creías que era la típica niña popular que solo le importaba la apariencia y las cosas materiales?

—Algo por el estilo. Pero solo mírate, no puedes decirme que no te importa la apariencia.

—Pues no te voy a negar que siempre he sido asediada por el género masculino, sin entrar a ser petulante siempre ha sido así, pero muchas cosas en mi han cambiado, antes eso me asustaba, me escondía, era tímida y frágil, pero la gente cambia, y de verdad doy gracias a Dios por ello.

— ¿No me digas que tuviste un Extreme-Makeover? –pregunto con burla, pero al igual con bastante cantidad de curiosidad.

—Ja, Ja. No, pero todo esta en la actitud, la timidez y lo introvertida que era alejaba a muchos.

—Perdóname pero te imagino todo menos tímida

—See… lo sé. Después de tanto tiempo y de ver como soy ahora me es difícil creer que en un pasado fui otra Bella. Alguien totalmente diferente de lo que soy ahora.

— ¿Por qué cambiaste?

—Por que es el funcionamiento normal de la vida ¿no? Todo cambia, todo fluctúa, nada permanece intacto.

—Te fuiste por las ramas –era cierto, pero ya no quería hablar mas de aquello, venían a mi mente cosas que no quería recordar.

—Sí. ¿sabes? no sé porque pero he dicho mucho más de lo que siempre hablo, generalmente escucho o hablo de cualquier cosa que no me involucre totalmente a mi persona. Contigo ha sido diferente y de verdad quisiera saber porque.

—Me alegra escuchar eso

—Claro, te infla el ego.

El rio, rio de verdad y me sentí verdaderamente a gusto con él, se me daba fácil conversar a su lado. Y lo que dije era totalmente cierto, hace mucho no suelto tanta información acerca de mí. Era raro que con el lo hubiera hecho de forma tan espontanea, tan natural.

—Pero háblame de ti, de tu vida en Londres

—La verdad no hay mucho que contar, vivo una vida normal allá.

—Lo que es normal para ti puede no serlo para mí

—Tienes razón. Puedo decirte que me dedicaba al máximo a mi trabajo, la revista que dirijo, que es propiedad de mi familia es lo que me ocupaba el máximo de tiempo, no es tan grande como esta, pero si muy prospera y exitosa.

— ¿Por qué viniste a Nueva York? Tus palabras me acaban de confirmar que efectivamente tu trabajo es muy importante ¿Por qué dejarlo?

—La verdad todavía no lo sé. Cuando Aro me ofreció el puesto, pensé que era una oportunidad para crecer laboralmente, además sería muy fructífero aplicar los conocimientos aprendidos acá para mi revista en Londres.

—Claro nos estas usando –comente con humor a lo cual el también rio

—pero la verdad fue las ganas de vivir una experiencia nueva, había salido de Londres pero de vacaciones, de turista, pero nunca me había instalado en otro país y menos a trabajar, y la idea me gusto, seria salirme de lo habitual, conocer otra gente, otra cultura, otro estilo de vida.

— ¿Y ha valido la pena?

—Sí, hasta el momento no me he arrepentido.

—Viví en Londres hace cuatro años –no sé ni porque lo confesé, quería borrar esa época de mi vida, pero cuando me percate las palabras ya habían escapado de mi boca.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si. Bueno en otros tiempos, cuando estaba en la universidad

— ¿Qué estudiaste?

—Comunicación social y periodismo. Desde siempre lo quise así, y luego me especialice en literatura inglesa, que siempre fue como mi sueño por decirlo de alguna manera.

— ¿Nunca pensaste en quedarte en Londres? Para mi es el mejor lugar del mundo, mi hogar, muchos termina por vivir para siempre.

—Pues si. Lo pensé, lo planee y ya casi estaba hecho, pero de un momento a otro decidí irme.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por que?

—De poder puedes, pero dudo que te responda.

—Eres un caso Srta. Swan

—Eso dicen –dije con la sonrisa vanidosa y coqueta bailando en mis labios.

Conversamos por otro rato mas, claro que nunca dejamos la coquetería de lado, tanto del mío como del de el. Porque su actitud ahora es más abierta, suelta esas sonrisitas torcida tan sensuales, tan seductoras. Los gestos que hace, la forma de mirarme, de hablarme, es pura seducción, pero no voy a dejarme embaucar tan fácil, todavía falta mucho.

De verdad que se me daba fácil hablar con el, además de que es todo un adonis, es inteligente y ahora resulta que también es interesante. ¡Vaya! Me imagino todas las mujeres que deja loquitas, solo que esta vez juro que va a ser al contrario.

El hilo de mis pensamientos quedo interrumpido con el intercomunicador

—Dígame Irina

—Srta. Isabella, Emmet McCarthy esta aquí –Emmet estaba aquí, sonreí. Después de todo si se había arriesgado a venir acá, lastima que Jasper ya se halla marchado, la escenita seria de película.

—Dígale que siga

Levante la mirada y Edward me miraba interrogante, con mucha curiosidad. Que divertido iba a ser esto.

_._

_Emmet_

.

Hoy vería a Bella. Por fin

No es tonta y ya sabe por que no quiero ir a su oficina.

Jasper no es ningún idiota y a pesar de las estúpidas excusas que le di, pudo darse cuenta claramente que iba buscando a alguien. Más precisamente a una mujer.

Pero esta vez no me va importar. Voy a demostrarle a Bella que no me importa que allá trabaje el hermano de Rosalie, le voy a demostrar que me estoy jugando mucho.

Aunque a decir verdad, ojala el ya no este cuando pase a recogerla. Preferiría evitar insinuaciones y reclamos de alguien quien no se tiene que meter ni en mi vida ni en muchos menos en mis relaciones.

—Busco a Isabella Swan –le dije a la secretaria ya en el edificio de la revista. Mentiría si no dijera que deseaba que Jasper no apareciera. Por el momento parece que no era así. Bella trabaja mucho, las oficinas ya están casi desocupadas.

—Señor McCarthy, siga la Srta. Isabella le espera

Entre a la oficina indicada y la vi. Estaba preciosa, hace mucho que no la veía y la extrañaba, no deseaba olvidar ninguno de sus delicados y finos rasgos.

— ¿Ninguna sorpresa en el camino Emmet? –Ese fue su saludo. Valla saludo.

—No se si afortunadamente a desafortunadamente para ti, pero no, ninguna –Era obvio que se refería a Jasper.

Hasta ahora vi al tipo que estaba con ella, aunque estaba lejos de tocarla, no me gustaba verla acompañada por otros hombres. Soy un hombre posesivo.

El tipo me miraba como si me estudiara para un examen, además de que había rabia en sus ojos. Estoy seguro que algo tendrá que ver con Bella para que me mire así, y eso no me gusta, no me gusta nada.

—No me vas a presentar Bella –Le dijo el tipo

—Claro

Y ahí fue cuando se levanto de su silla. Estaba Preciosa. Estaba deslumbrante.

Podía ver sus largas piernas, sus brazos al descubierto con ese vestido negro entallado que resaltada cada una de sus deliciosas curvas, su cuello que deseara besar hasta marcarla como mía, sus labios siempre rojos, su cabello cayendo en ondas haciéndola parecer más irreal.

El tipejo también la devoro con la mirada muy discretamente pero lo hizo.

Se acerco hacia mi y planto un prolongado beso en mi mejilla, la sonrisa no se le quitaba de la cara, por alguna razón me sentía usado. Se separo y se dispuso a presentarnos. ¡Bah! Ni que me interesara conocerlo.

—Emmet el es Edward Cullen, compañero de trabajo –dijo señalándolo, un centelleo de furia brillo en los ojos del tal Edward ¿Cómo quería luego que lo presentaran? —Y el es Emmet un muy buen amigo mío.

—Mucho gusto –dijimos apretando las manos. Mentiría si dijera que no utilice mas fuerza de la convencional para un saludo. Mentiría si dijera que la mirada que le di fue amistosa y que era un gusto conocerlo. Aunque eso iba de parte y parte porque el tipo tampoco fue muy amistoso.

—Estoy lista Emmet, vámonos –dijo después de las respectivas presentaciones y frases de cajón, tomo su abrigo y su bolso. —Nos vemos maña Edward, que pases buena noche –y salimos de aquella oficina. Me dio satisfacción la cara del tal Edward cundo se dio cuneta que Bella se iba conmigo y que además ella salió muy campante dejándolo solo.

No podía preguntarle a Bella quien era el, o si tenia algo con el. Primero por que no le daría el gusto, segundo por que se burlaría de mí y tercero porque no me respondería. ¡Dios Bella me volvía loco!

Bella estaba convencida que solo era un capricho para mi, pero no era así, Bella se me había metido hasta la medula. Si, es obvio que la deseo, la deseo como un maldito loco. He fantaseado con ella, días, noches enteras. He deseado montarla salvajemente hasta que se olvide hasta de su nombre, he soñado escuchar mi nombre de sus labios mientras la embisto fuertemente, he escuchado su voz pidiéndome mas, pidiéndome que no me detenga.

Pero ahí mas. La quiero. De verdad la quiero.

—Te arriesgaste a encontrarte con Jasper solo para verme. La verdad no creí que vinieras

—Te lo dije. Lo haría

—A veces hablas mucho.

Es cierto, tenía el don de la palabra, había conquistado a infinidad de mujeres solo usando las palabras correctas, con el tono correcto, en el momento correcto. Me gustaban en extremo las mujeres. Eran mi debilidad constante.

Rosalie… la quiero es cierto. Pero no me imagino todo una vida con ella. No me imagino aguantarme todas sus locuras y sus berrinches de niña caprichosa. Estamos juntos desde la preparatoria y lo mas lógico es seguir con ella hasta siempre. Ella es mi puerto seguro. Es la persona que me conoce y yo la conozco a ella. Seguramente por eso nunca me he decidido completamente a empezar una nueva relación y dejar eso atrás.

Empezar a conocer a alguien nuevo es difícil. Por lo menos Rose sabe mis arrebatos de furia, sabe que hacer, como reaccionar, sabe identificar mis distintos cambios de humor, mis tonterías, lo que me gusta, y así mismo yo a ella, llevamos juntos tanto tiempo que sabemos entendernos. Pero eso no es todo. Me moriría por conocer a Bella. Por conocerla de verdad.

—No se que haces insistiendo tanto con la mujer que tienes a su lado, algunos se ganan la lotería sin siquiera comprarla –dijo cuando nuevamente intente algo mas con ella. Estábamos cenando en unos de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York, aunque sabia que ese detalle no es relevante, finalmente a ella esas cosas no la deslumbran.

— ¿Tu crees que insisto tanto contigo solo por tu evidente belleza?

—No, también porque me he convertido en tu mas grande reto

—Ah Bella, además de eso por ser tu, me vuelves loco y lo sabes, te divierte tanto que me saca de quicio, pero no es solo eso, es tu forma de ser, tu fortaleza, tu seguridad, tu ingenio…. Bella yo siento que te necesito, que te…

—Calla Emmet no sabes lo que dices, ni siquiera me conoces, lo que te he mostrado a ti es solo una de las mujeres que puedo ser, pero no sabes con que te vas a encontrar en el camino.

—Quiero descubrir cada mujer que hay en ti, quiero descubrir a la verdadera Bella

—Déjate de tanta palabrería ridícula y mejor estate pendiente de tu novia, otro te la puede robar y con el trato que le das no dudaría en que ella te dejara fácilmente… de hecho no se como sigue aun contigo, como deja que la pisotees una y otra vez su dignidad

—No sabes de lo que hablas, ahora eres tu la que dice tonterías –no me gusta que se metan en mi relación con Rose, nadie tiene porque hacerlo ni siquiera ella y además nadie sabe lo que en verdad pasa dentro de una relación.

— ¿tu de verdad crees que ella no sabe lo patán que puedes ser? ¿Crees que ella no sabe que le has sido infiel mil veces? ¿Crees que existo aunque no me conozca?–inquirió con su sonrisa pagada de petulancia

—No tendría porque saberlo

—Las mujeres nos damos cuenta de esas cosas, percibimos el momento exacto en que la persona que esta contigo cambia, nos damos cuenta de todo, que nos hagamos las tontas es otra cosa, pero ella lo sabe, piénsalo.

–No me importa

Ella me miro desconcertada, no cree que en realidad quiera ir en serio con ella. Que en realidad allá algo más en mí que simple deseo.

—No me importa ella, cuando te digo que quiero estar contigo es en serio Bella, solo dame la oportunidad.

— ¿Sabes que es lo peor Emmet? Que se que estas tan encaprichado y obsesionado conmigo que no piensas con claridad, crees que lo que sientes es amor y no hay nada de eso. Déjate de tanta confusión porque aun tienes novia, no vaya a ser que pierdas lo más importante que tienes en la vida por un capricho, esa mujer da la vida por ti.

Bella tenía razón. Rosalie daría la vida por mí. No haya nadie que me quiera como ella, que me aguante como ella.

Pero… ¿como me saco a Bella de la cabeza, como?

**Hola**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ojala les haya gustado. **

**Nos vemos. **


	6. A jugar

**FEMME FATALE **

Capitulo 5. A jugar

_Edward _

Me gusto.

De verdad que me gusto esa faceta de Bella.

Ese nuevo lado que me mostro. Sin dejar de lado a la mujer segura y confiada mostro más de lo que me hubiera imaginado. De hecho cuando hablaba lo hacía con convicción, sin mentira en los ojos, era una Bella real, una Bella más mujer.

Se me hacia raro pensar en alguien diferente a lo que veo, alguien que se escondía como admitió. Nadie sabe lo que pasa dentro de la mente o el corazón para cambiar tan drásticamente. No sabría decirlo.

Y me intrigo, me intrigo esa sombra de tristeza que cruzo por sus ojos cuando menciono su estadía en Londres, y más aun cuando dijo que decidió irse de allí. Había algo más. Solo que no sabía que era, y me era muy difícil descubrirlo.

Pero algo le había ocurrido allí, porque esa sombra de tristeza y hasta de rabia no abandono sus ojos hasta que cambiamos de tema.

Solo todo se daño cuando llego ese tal Emmet. No me gusto para nada ese tipo. Para nada.

Y además ¿ella porque tenía que actuar tan cariñosa? Eran amigos de toda la vida, no amantes… _Es eso lo que tú crees_

Además ¿cómo que soy un simple compañero de trabajo? Hace unos instantes me había contado algo de su vida, yo había sentido un acercamiento, pero nada. ¿Y yo que sabía? Me siento estúpido pensando en cosas que no valen la pena, en cosas que no tiene ningún sentido.

Al fin y al cabo mi objetivo es dejarla loca por mí, suspirando por mi presencia. Pero dada las circunstancias no lo estoy logrando, me estoy desviando de lo que debo lograr. Recuerda Edward: quitarle la sonrisita burlona y bajarla de la nube en la que esta.

Era mejor concentrarse en lo realmente importante en estos momentos que era el trabajo, por eso vine a Nueva York a trabajar y no a matarme la cabeza pensando en tonterías.

—Bella los informes que me pasas… - Ni siquiera toque cuando entre a su oficina, y verla ahí con ese tipo riéndose de lo lindo no me hizo ninguna gracia.

Cuando me vio u brillo de diversión pasó por su mirada, el mismo brillo que mostro cuando llego anoche el tal Emmet a llevarla a comer. Se levanto del sofá lentamente mostrándome su hermoso cuerpo cubierto por ese vestido azul que se le amoldaba tan bien a su figura, dejándome ver esas largas piernas que encantado recorrería mil veces… ¡Diablos! camino hacia mí sin quitarme la mirada divertida ni la sonrisa vanidosa, esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba.

—Yo me encargo de eso, ahora si me disculpas estoy ocupada –dijo quitándome delicadamente los papeles de las manos

—Si, eso me doy cuenta. Estas extremadamente ocupada -ironicé

—No te luce lo sarcástico

— ¿Te parece?

—Me gustas más de otro modo –dijo coqueta en un susurro bajito. No respondí por la ira que tenía y salí de su oficina inmediatamente.

Era como todas.

Siempre lo supe. Y desafortunadamente no me equivoque.

Así me haya mostrado otra faceta suya, una interesante, una que me gustaría conocer, una más sincera de una Bella más real, resulto igual de vanidosa y pretenciosa a todas.

Lástima porque seguramente vi mas en ella de lo que había.

Seguramente pensé que había más que orgullo y petulancia de su parte.

Además de todo siento rabia. Primero su amiguito de ayer en la noche, tan posesivo con ella, la forma de mirarla, de hablarle, y ella encantada, sin temor a coquetearle.

Y ahora hay otro, solo que cómodamente sentado, riendo en su oficina. ¿Sabrían esos hombres la clase de mujer que es?

Seguramente, no deben ser idiotas. Deben saber con qué clase de mujer se meten. Y si no, pobres porque cuando ella saque las garras se van a arrepentir.

Me escucho y me siento como un resentido. Finalmente no tiene porque darme coraje, ella no es nada mío ni será nada mío. Pero así lo sepa no puedo sacarme esta frustración de encararla y reprocharle. Pero no puedo, no tengo el derecho… ni el mínimo derecho.

Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy sintiendo, es rabia intensa, es frustración, son… no eso no. No voy aceptar que tengo precisamente ese sentimiento.

No hacia ella.

Debería en este mismo instante ir a arreglar un informe de las oportunidades y amenazas del mercado, pero no quería, no quería presenciar esa sonrisa llena de petulancia que la caracteriza. Puedo aceptar que estoy con un humor de perros. Decir que estaba furioso era poco. Y aunque tratara de contenerlo no podía y no entendía porque, me jacto de ser un hombre supremamente inteligente, racional, un hombre que sabe controlar sus emociones, que puede ponerles punto final, pero por alguna razón que no quiero aceptar esto me supera, de verdad me supera. Lo odio. Y la odio a ella por hacerme sentir de esta manera.

_Bella _

Recuerdo la cara de Edward cuando entro a mi oficina y encontró a Jacob hablando, si hubiera podido con esa mirada me habría enterrado tres metros bajo tierra o mejor el enterrado habría sido el pobre de Jacob.

Y juro que no tenia intenciones de nada, Jacob fue quien apareció en mi oficina sin avisar anunciando que había conseguido el trabajo después de muchas pruebas. Me alegraba por el, era un buen tipo, por alguna razón tenia la sensación de confianza hacia el, ni siquiera me dieron ganas de coquetear, solo de hablar, de conocerlo, y efectivamente así fue, las palabras brotaban solas, pero no como ayer con Edward si no mas bien como amigos reales.

Pero no estaba segura si el tenia las mismas intenciones de amistad que las mías. Ojala no. Después de todo no habíamos hablado hace como dos semanas, no había sido insistente y era agradable estar con el.

— ¿Ah Bella a cuantos hombre traes así? –pregunto cuando estaba nuevamente junto a el después de que Edward llegara a interrumpir.

—Solo a unos pocos

—Eres terrible Bells. Terrible –aseguro riéndose.

Que bueno era hablar con un hombre de esa manera. Aunque sentía la mirada de Jacob insistente, como un hombre mira a una mujer, es un hombre inteligente y no tenia por que gastar fuerzas en algo que no va a poder ser.

Además del buen rato que pase con el, debía agradecerle otra cosa, Edward estaba furioso, claramente celoso. Estábamos trabajando en mi oficina hace un par de horas respecto a una edición especial de la revista que pronto lanzaríamos. Desde que entro el aura de tensión se sintió en el ambiente, ni siquiera habíamos cruzado palabra fuera del ámbito laboral, parecía una estatua con la mandíbula tensa y el ceño fruncido.

La enorme mesa de madera que separaba nuestros cuerpos no era impedimento para sentirme deseosa de el, para sentir cada vez mas ganas de pasar mis dedos por las arrugas que tenia en la frente, por besarlo. Hoy principalmente estaba hermoso, ese traje gris le sentaba de maravilla, su silla estaba frente a mi, pero ahora el no me veía, su vista estaba perdida en los dichosos informes y no le pude negar a mis ojos el gusto de recorrerlo, como se tensaban sus músculos cuando se movía, como sus manos se movían de la manera mas grácil cuando escribía, como fruncía sus labios… como era todo el. ¡Dios! debo estar sonando patética.

—Tienes razón, pero si decidimos lanzar esta edición especial, tenemos apenas el tiempo justo para hacer las contrataciones, es importante citar a una reunión para hablar con todas las respectivas áreas, sobretodo con la de diseño y redacción –respondí haciéndome la concentrada en mi trabajo.

—Claro Bella, la reunión esta programada pasado mañana a primera hora. Debemos empezar lo antes posible

Seguimos trabajando hasta entrada la noche, era mucho el trabajo pendiente, en secreto agradecí a Aro, sin Edward es seguro que no hubiera dormido en días. Lo importante es que a pesar del mal humor de Edward habíamos avanzado en la planeación de la edición que publicaríamos en dos meses aproximadamente.

— ¿Qué te parece si pedimos comida? necesito alimentarme o no voy a poder seguir con esto

—Me parece bien Bella, un domicilio estaría perfecto –bueno al menos no fue tan tosco en su respuesta.

Decidimos pedir unas hamburguesas en combo, me sentía rara con el comiendo en mi oficina, entrada la noche, solos los dos, con su mirada insistente. Había algo en el que hacia que me pusiera nerviosa, algo en el que quería descifrar, se me hacia demasiado misterioso, demasiado enigmático y eso cada vez me gustaba mas.

— ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

—No estoy molesto

—Si, lo estas y no tengo idea porque, tampoco es que quiera saberlo pero no tienes porque desquitarte conmigo, no traigas tus problemas aquí.

De ser posible me habría traspasado con la mirada, estaba furioso, tenia tensa la mandíbula y parecía que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

—Isabella no me estoy desquitando contigo, pero no es justo que estemos a estas horas trabajando cuando te la pasaste toda la tarde riendo con tu amiguito.

Con que si era eso. Y ahora me voltea las cosas para hacerme sentir mal. Ni por asomo lo logro, lo único que consiguió fue que soltara una sonrisa, una real. Sentía satisfacción por el motivo de su furia.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—A mi nada, solo que es curioso ver a un hombre tan seguro de si mismo celoso y haciendo escenas tontas

—No seas ilusa ¿en que momento se enredaron celos en esta conversación? Yo hablaba del trabajo.

—No me digas –acote sarcástica levantando una ceja

—mira Bella no voy a discutir contigo por pequeñeces, continuemos con el trabajo por que no quiero amanecer aquí.

—No te preocupes Edward si están tan molesto por que no hice nada esta tarde esta bien, vete a tu casa, descansa, esta es mi responsabilidad, allá esta la puerta –indique levantándome de la silla e incitándolo para que saliera de mi oficina.

Es un idiota. Soy orgullosa y no me voy a quejar por nada, si se quiere ir que lo haga, finalmente no será la primera ni la ultima ves que deba trasnochar y por otro lado ese cuento de que no hice nada no tiene sentido, ¡por favor! Jacob estuvo máximo una hora en mi oficina. Pero si así lo quiere ver el, pues que lo haga.

—No seas absurda no voy a dejar mi trabajo tirado, tu eres la irresponsable no yo –se levanto también acercándose a mi.

— ¿Sabes que pienso Edward? Que estas furioso por algo más, algo por lo cual no puedes reclamarme porque no tienes derecho y esto te da más ira aun. Estas celoso Edward y ni siquiera puedes disimularlo. Lo que no entiendo es porque. Y si quieres enredar todo haciéndome quedar como una irresponsable es tu problema no el mío.

— ¡Por favor! ¿Por qué voy a estar yo celoso, de que? Me tiene sin cuidado que hagas con tu vida, si te quieres enredar con el tipo que quieras es tu problema.

—Tienes toda la razón, ese es mi problema y por eso mismo no voy a aguantarme tus tontas escenas –Si, me estaba haciendo una escena, así se negara en reconocerlo, si no fuera así no me miraría con tanta ira contenida, no seria tan grosero en este momento, tan despectivo, sabe que tengo razón y eso lo desconcierta aun mas.

—Mira te lo repito si quieres enredarte con el tipo que te recogió ayer en la noche, o con quien te reías tan alegremente hoy, o con el personal de esta oficina, no me importa –me lo dijo casi gritando.

—No te importa pero bien enterado estas de mis movimientos. Claro eso debe ser pura casualidad ¿no? Que sepas con quien salgo seguramente lo supiste por accidente y ahora me lo reclamas para dejarme bien en claro que no te importa mi vida. Es eso ¿cierto?

Sonreí. Se había delatado el solo. Estaba segura, el esta celoso. Su cara se trasformo inmediatamente cuando termine de decir aquello, sin darse cuenta había aceptado lo que le pasaba. Seguramente en su interior se estaba tildando de idiota. Que pena no poder contradecirlo.

Cerro sus manos en puños, haciendo tensar sus músculos y logrado una apariencia blanca en sus nudillos. Por alguna razón el no quiera aceptar que yo le atraía y cada vez me rehuía mas.

El estaba estático, de pie mirándome sin hacer nada, sin contestarme pero tampoco huyendo, estaba ahí tan quieto sin quitarme la mirada como si esperara algo mas. Me acerque lentamente a el sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos.

—Te tensas cuando me acerco, quisieras tocarme pero te detienes, me miras todo el tiempo como si quisieras traspasarme, estabas furioso por encontrarme con alguien aquí, desearías… -susurre ya muy cerca de el, nuestros rostros estaban muy juntos, en ningún momento retrocedió

— ¿desearía que? –farfullo con voz ronca

—Desearías esto –lo atraje hacia mi con fuerza por las solapas de su chaqueta e hice lo que desde que lo conocí deseaba hacer.

Nos besamos con intensidad, con fogosidad, como si ya no pudiéramos aguantar más la pasión que nos embargaba, el deseo que cada vez mas nos consumía con mayor intensidad. Y el… el me respondía con astucia, tratando de dominar pero a le vez dejándose dominar por mi. Era un beso posesivo, de necesidad.

Sus labios eran perfectos, se amoldaban a mí de la mejor forma, fuertes pero a la vez dulces. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, mi cintura, una y otra vez, se aferraba como si no quisiera dejarme ir. No podía dejar de juguetear con su cabello cobrizo, con su cuello, su mandíbula. Esto era el cielo.

Pero así como empezó todo, así debía acabar. A pesar que deseara quedarme ahí con el y recorrerlo por completo no iba a caer tan fácil. Lentamente me fui separando de él, de su increíble aroma, de sus increíbles labios.

— ¿Viste? Lo deseabas –dije con la sonrisa mas victoriosa que halla podido expresar. Me miro con ira, con rabia contenida. Yo había ganado este primer asalto.

Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a sentarme nuevamente en mi puesto, sin detenerme en ningún momento y mucho menos sin arrepentirme.

Me detuve cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme y su aliento en mi cuello, su nariz empezó a trazar líneas imaginarias desde mi hombro que estaba al descubierto por el vestido Straple hasta mi cuello, acariciando lentamente mi cintura. Aunque tratara de estar quieta temblé, temblé por el increíble estremecimiento, era una sensación increíble.

—Entonces Bella si las cosas son así… –susurro en mi oído despacio haciéndome estremecer por el roce de sus labios en mi piel —Tu también deberías aceptarlo –dijo dándome la vuelta y volviendo a unir nuestros labios en un fiero beso, uno mas lento que el anterior, mas calmado pero mas pasional que el anterior, mas si eso fuera posible.

Sin antelación quito sus labios de los míos, no me soltó pero sus palabras hicieron eco en mí. —Yo también puedo jugar Bella. No todo es como tú quieres. La próximas vez te juro que te quito esa sonrisa vanidosa de la cara –dijo despacio y suavecito en mi oído todavía con las manos en mi cintura. Era una idiota por no darme cuenta lo que pretendía o mejor aun, una idiota por saber lo que pretendía y no detenerlo.

Se separo de mi y clave mis ojos en los suyos, la furia y la ira de sus ojos ya no estaba, me miraba con ansiedad con valentía lo hacia tan fijamente que por un instante, por un pequeño instante sentí nervios, y los míos… estoy segura que mostraban hambre de jugadora, de vencedora. Porque aunque no había ganado completamente, tampoco había perdido del todo.

—Esto de pondrá cada vez mejor ¿no? –sonreí, tenia razón, cada vez mejor.

**Hola **

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Se han dado su primer beso, ojala les haya gustado. **

**Chao. **


	7. Miedo

**FEMME FETALE**

Capitulo 6. Miedo

_Edward _

Fue extraño.

Esa corriente que me atravesó el cuerpo mientras la besaba fue desconcertante pero a la vez fue una sensación placentera. Nunca había sentido algo así solo con besar a una mujer, y al besar a Bella fue como si todo lo demás desapareciese o como si no tuviera importancia, o… ¿Qué se yo? Debo estar sonando como todo un idiota. Pero es que ella es puro fuego, es entregada, apasionada, seductora y solo lo supe con un beso, me tiembla el cuerpo de pensar en algo más.

Aun siento la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, aun siento su aroma, su calidez, su…

¿Qué estas diciendo Edward? No se supone que piense eso.

Pero ¡Diablos! Aun lo rememoro. Ese beso lo viví como ningún otro, si, seguramente fue un simple beso de un juego entre los dos, pero no puedo evitar desear más y más. No puedo evitar pensar en que sentí algo mas que solo placer, algo mas que ni se como descifrar.

Por mi vida han pasado muchas mujeres, no puedo negarlo, algunas solo para unos días o una noche y otras que se han quedado a mi lado mas tiempo, mujeres que he apreciado, pero nada mas. Pero el beso que le di a Bella fue como un bálsamo para mi, no se ni como explicármelo a mi mismo. Sea lo que sea no puedo permitirme pensamientos o sentimientos como esos. No debo.

Pero es difícil. Muy difícil.

Además esa forma de reaccionar de esa mujer, como si solo importara una estúpida partida que tiene que ganar. Si tiene que demostrarse a si misma lo que puede lograr pues bien yo también me voy a demostrar que puedo conquistar a una mujer como ella, y que nunca pero nunca voy inmiscuirme sentimentalmente.

Son las diez de la mañana y ni siquiera me la he topado, solo fue ayer cuando la bese y no he podido verla, cada uno esta es su oficina, estamos llenos de trabajo, solo que este particularmente no nos toca hacerlo juntos. Y para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas decido invitarla a almorzar, nos vendría bien un tiempo alejados de las paredes de la revista, un tiempo alejado del trabajo, después de todo le advertí a ella y me prometí a mi mismo que jugaría y que ganaría.

Salí de mi oficina para ingresar a la de ella, recorrí el pasillo que las separaba y llegue, me percate que estaba hablando con alguien y no pude evitar quedarme escuchar, no era precisamente una conversación de trabajo.

—… _Es que no puedo Bella, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, lo he intentado pero…_ -¿Qué se suponía que era eso… otro más? Era Jasper Hale, había notado claramente como la miraba, como se entontaba solo con escucharla, pero es un tipo casado y no imagine que pasara algo más que una relación de trabajo.

—_Te juro que lo he intentado, he tratado de pasar más tiempo con Alice, de no pensar en ti, hasta le prometí que vejaremos el fin de semana solo para estar juntos, pero tu imagen me atormenta todo el tiempo, tus labios, el sabor de tu boca… Bella yo no se que hacer… no se, tienes que ayudarme_ –Tenia rabia, mucha rabia, era claro que había mas que una relación de trabajo, esa mujer sabia como desequilibrar a los hombres y se aprovechaba de ello. —_Bella dime algo_ –fijo tras un silencio por parte de los dos

— _¿Qué quieres que diga Jasper? ¿Quieres que te de una formula para que me saques de tu cabeza? Yo no puedo hacer nada por ti, no se como quieres que te ayude. _

¿Cómo podía ser tan fría?

—_Jasper yo nunca busque esto y se que tu tampoco, pero no puedes tirar tu matrimonio por la borda por algo como esto, estoy segura que aun amas a tu esposa esto es solo un periodo por el que estas pasando… yo no se que mas decirte, no se que quieres escuchar y aunque lo sepa no creo que podría decirlo. –_su voz sonó muy sincera en verdad

—_Alice ha estado conmigo siempre, se que es la mujer de mi vida, pero tu eres algo tan nuevo que me desconcierta por eso quisiera… no se conocerte, salir a algún lado, he estado pensando en…_

— _¿Sabes Jasper? –Lo interrumpió, su voz sonaba molesta —Puedo jactarme de ser una mujer inteligente, de una mujer que tiene lo que quiere, y esto no es. No soy y nunca voy a ser plato de segunda mesa de nadie, incluyéndote, así que cumple tus fantasías con otra._

Su respuesta me agrado, ella no podía meterse con un hombre casado, no podía. Por que sabia que en el fondo no se sentiría conforme destruyendo un matrimonio y por otro lado por que ella es mucho para ser el numero dos en la lista de alguien.

Sentí que ese había sido la conclusión de su interesante conversación, así que me aleje y decidí mejor almorzar solo, necesitaba saber que iba hacer, no quería jugar con fuego y luego salir quemado.

Cuando iba saliendo del edificio para el restaurante de la esquina sentí su voz, estaba llamándome, al vi y estaba preciosa

— ¿Te molesta que almorcemos juntos? –pregunto, solo atine a sonreír era precisamente lo que había intentado antes de escuchar su conversación.

–No, de hecho me agrada, precisamente pase a tu oficina a invitarte pero te encontré muy ocupada -dije indiferente, no pude ver la expresión de su cara porque ya íbamos caminando

—Así que además de todo resultaste chismoso –dijo con burla

—Deberías darme en un frasquito lo que te aplicas, de pronto tengo tanto éxito como tu con el sexo opuesto –dije ignorando su comentario anterior, ella solo atino a reír con fuerza, no quería preguntarle acerca de Jasper, no me iba a involucrar con eso.

—Claro como no, cuando pasas debes dejar la las mujeres suspirando por ti

—Seguramente, pero repito: no tengo tanto éxito como tú

—Eres el colmo –acoto riéndose una vez mas, era una conversación ligera, no iba volver a cometer la estupidez de confirmarle que sentí celos. No se ni como fue paso, descontrol supongo, pero no voy a armar nuevamente una escena así como si fuera un crio obsesivo.

Es que aun me reprendo por el show que monte, no soy así, ni siquiera entiendo que paso.

—Mesa para dos por favor –indique a la mesera

No ubicamos y ordenamos la comida, me dedique a mirarla, me encantaban sus ojos chocolate, eran hermosos, estaban llenos de coraje y determinación. Es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y eso me agrada, que no se va por las ramas o no sabe que hacer con su vida, ella esta muy bien direccionada, tiene sus metas claras en la vida, aunque no las conozca se que así es y eso es algo que admiro mucho.

Empezamos hablando normalmente, no sin olvidar el momento que compartimos la tarde de ayer pero tampoco mencionándolo, no había necesidad, fue algo que paso y que yo personalmente me encargaría que volviera a suceder.

—Han pasado muchas mujeres por tu vida –no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación

—Si, pero nada importante, nada que tenga que resaltar, digamos que no busco precisamente estabilidad, puedo cambiar fácilmente de parecer

— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—El 20 de junio

—Con razón, todo un géminis

—No me digas que lees esa basura del horóscopo

—No, pero si creo en lagunas características de las personas según los signos del zodiaco, por ejemplo un Géminis es inestable, voluble, charlatán, fácilmente irritable… y por lo que he podido ver eres todo eso

— ¿Y donde quedan las cosas buenas?

—Ah claro que hay algunas por hay, pero no las recuerdo –comento divertida, entrecerré los ojos fingiendo estar molesto, pero al final solo reí —son brillantes, intelectuales, ingeniosos, elocuentes, tiene gran agilidad mental… en fin.

—Si, tienes razón, a veces yo también me asombro de lo brillante que soy

— ¿Ves? Eres un charlatán -Nunca pensaría en Bella leyendo esas cosas, pero fue interesante la descripción que hizo de mí, porque a fin de cuentas eso fue lo que hizo.

—Bueno pero ¿y tú?

— ¿yo que?

—Me preguntaste acerca de mis relaciones pasadas, ahora cuéntame tú

—si no me dijiste nada, solo que eres un mujeriego que destroza los corazones de pobres mujeres –dijo en medio de burla, pero aun así me di cuenta que estaba evadiendo la pregunta

—primero no son pobres mujeres y segundo no hay nada mas que contar… Siempre te desvías de los temas de los que no quieres hablar

—Entonces si sabes que no quiero hablar de eso no deberías insistir en que te cuente

—Algún día me lo contaras

—Lo dudo mucho… -se llevo el tenedor a la boca y mastico el trozo de pollo lentamente, me moría de ganas de besarla nuevamente, pero este no era ni el lugar ni el momento mas indicado.

Por otro lado cada vez tenia mas curiosidad por ella, quería saber quien era en verdad, quería saber todo de ella, todo. — ¿No has pensado nunca en que no podías comprometerte de verdad por miedo?

— ¿Miedo?

—Claro, si algo he aprendido en la vida es que los hombres tiene miedo de aquella mujer a la que no puedan controlar, miedo de aquella que puede someterlos a todos sus caprichos… Muchos se hacen los valientes porque tiene fuerza física, por músculos o solo por el simple hecho de ser disque el sexo fuerte pero tiritan de miedo ante una mujer, aunque sepan disfrazarlo.

Ella tenia razón en lo que decía, tenia lógica ese análisis que hacia, era una mujer inteligente y persuasiva, pero definitivamente no era mi caso

—Pueda que tengas razón, pero no soy una persona que huye de las situaciones de la vida y menos de una mujer, si no he sido estable es por que no he encontrado lo que necesito para serlo, no me enamorado y no por cobarde sino porque no ha llegado esa mujer a mi vida.

—Es interesante hablar contigo, me agrada

—A mi también

—Lo se –aseguro coqueta

No puedo negar que esta mujer me encanta. A pesar de que solo ayer pensaba que era como todas, no lo es, para nada lo es.

— No imagino a una mujer como llena de miedo

— ¿Por qué?

—Te ves tan segura de ti misma, tan imponente que me es difícil creerlo

—No te engañes, es cierto que soy así como dices, confió en mí, en lo que soy y en lo que tengo para dar, pero a veces me cuestiono mucho, a veces huyo. No se si lo que hago es lo correcto.

—Yo no pienso en lo que es bueno o malo, simplemente hay cosas que pasan, que suceden, que hacemos y que nos afectan de una manera u otra, pero no las clasifico.

—Lo se, todos tenemos el suficiente razonamiento para elegir lo que es bueno para uno, lo que mas nos conviene.

¿Conveniencia? A ciencia cierta no sabia si involucrarme con Bella sea lo mejor para mi, nadie quiere que su orden se descontrole, nadie quiere que se desorganice lo que ya tiene en su sitio, yo me incluyo en ese nadie y estoy seguro que Bella sabría descontrolar mi mundo, podría fácilmente desequilibrarme. Por que a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, hay algo en ella que me invita a mas. No es una mujer cualquiera, es alguien con quien puedo imaginarme haciendo miles de cosas, trabajamos bien juntos, hablamos mejor juntos y hay tantas cosas mas, solo con el beso que compartimos ayer pude darme cuenta que podríamos entendernos mejor…

Pero luego esta la jugarreta en la que competimos, eso en lo que ella quiere ganar y yo también, eso en lo que quiero caer y se que ella también.

Pienso en dejar todo así, en alejarme de ella, pero como dije antes no soy un hombre que huye y no voy a empezar a serlo ahora. Pero me pregunto si será mas saludable apartarme o entregarme a la pasión, a la curiosidad, al deseo que me consume.

Puedo simplemente entregarme a esa pasión, experimentar, quedar saciado, y por fin controlar las infinitas ganas que tengo de tirármele encima… pero ¿y luego, y si quiero mas?

Entre mas risas nos dirigimos a la oficina nuevamente, había sido muy satisfactorio hablar con ella alejado de los asuntos laborales, alejado de las cuatro paredes que componen su oficina. Cuando entramos al asesor verifique la hora y con asombro me di cuenta que nos tomamos dos horas de almuerzo, con razón las calles ya estaban solas, al igual que el asesor que nos conduciría al piso diecisiete que es donde quedan las oficinas de la revista.

—Nos tomamos todo el tiempo del mundo como si no tuviéramos montañas de trabajo

—Y ni siquiera lo note, hasta ahora que verifico el reloj –dije mirándola intensamente, esa mujer me gustaba mucho, y verla ahí, con su mirada profunda, cargada de deseo, cargada de valor…

Con su mirada coqueta y seductora sobre mi presione el botón de stop y me acerque a ella lentamente, nuestras caras quedaron tan juntas que solo tenia que acercarme un poco mas para sentirla, solo un poco mas…

—Me muero de ganas por besarte –dije suavecito acariciando su suave mejilla con mi nariz y mis labios.

—Entonces solo hazlo –susurro a mi oído y no necesite más

La estaba besando de nuevo, por fin la sentía otra vez junto a mí, había fantaseado con sus labios todo el día y ahora finalmente lo estaba haciendo.

Por extraño que parezca la bese con dulzura, con lentitud y ella siguió mi ritmo todo el tiempo, fue especial. Lleve mis manos por debajo de la chaqueta que llevaba y acaricie su espalda, llevaba una blusa sencilla que me permitía tocar toda su figura, no podía alejar mis manos de su cintura, de su espalda ni mi boca de sus labios.

Sentía sus manos en mi cuello, desordenando mi cabello, en mi mentón, sentía sus manos como seda. Quería tomarla toda para mí, quería recorrerla toda, conocerla toda. Quería descubrir todo lo que hay en ella.

Pero todo cambio. No entendí que paso pero me separo abruptamente y en su mirada me pareció ver terror, pero no entendía por que. Estaba desconcertada, llevo su mano al botón para dejar que el ascensor siguiera su curso y no me volvió la mirada, cuando llegamos salió disparada a su oficina pero yo no me podía quedar con el nudo en la garganta ¿Qué se supone que paso?

— ¿Qué te pasa? –inquirí ya en su oficina después de cerrar la puerta

—Nada

—no me vengas con que nada ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?

—No salí corriendo es hora de trabajar, bastante tiempo nos tomamos ya

No quería discutir, no ahora, no después del momento que acabábamos de compartir, por eso preferí irme a mi oficina, algo le pasaba y necesitaba descubrir que había sido.

—Edward –dijo cuando abrí la puerta de su oficina dispuesto a irme —Es solo que no debió ser así –concluyo llevando su vista a los papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio.

¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Qué no debió ser así?

**Hola**

**¿Cómo van? Espero les haya gustado el capi. **

**Edward definitivamente se esta desviando de lo que en un principio se había propuesto, ojala no se estrelle.**

**Nos vemos **


End file.
